Conventionally, as a discharge container that contains cosmetics such as lotions, shampoos, rinses or liquid soaps, food seasonings, chemicals or the like as contents, a discharge container has been known. The discharge container includes: a container body of a double container structure formed of an outer layer body and an inner layer body; an inner plug having a partition wall that covers an opening of a mouth of the container body; and a discharge cap having a discharge port that discharges contents and attached to the mouth so as to surround the inner plug (see PTL 1). In this discharge container, an outside air introduction hole passing through the outer layer body is formed in the mouth of the container body, and the outside air is taken through the outside air introduction hole into an inner space between the outer layer body and the inner layer body. Further, a valve body that opens and closes an outflow hole provided in the partition wall of the inner plug is disposed on the inside of the discharge cap. The valve body allows the contents to move from the containing space to the discharge port and prevents the contents and the outside air from flowing into the containing space from the discharge port.
In the discharge container configured in the above described manner, when a barrel of the container body is pressed (squeezed) to discharge the contents from the discharge port and then the pressing of the barrel is cancelled, the outflow hole is blocked by the valve body such that the contents and the outside air are prevented from flowing from the discharge port into the container body and the outside air is introduced from the mouth of the air intake hole provided in the discharge cap into the inner space between the outer layer body and the inner layer body through the outside air introduction hole. Thus the outer layer body can be restored to its original shape with the inner layer body deformed to undergo volume reduction. Therefore, the contents in the container body can be discharged without being replaced with the outside air, which makes it difficult for the contents remained in the containing space of the container body to come in contact with the air, and thus deterioration and change in quality of the contents can be suppressed.